Life's Too Short
by Tommy4eva
Summary: She always thought that she had her whole life ahead of her, but when life takes a turn for the worst, Jude Harrison want to pack everything possibable into a few short months. I suck at summarys, please just give it a chance. I own nothing.
1. Fatigue

**Ok, so you know how I said that I'm trying not to let my personal life get in the way of my writing? Yah, easier said then done. This I am getting out because it's been an idea that's be like an constant itch to me, so I _had _to get it out here. The first five chapters are going to be short and I'll hopefully be getting then out quickly. **

**I have to say that 'The Long And Winding Road' was, excuse my language, fucking awesome! Like, wow. And I cannot _wait _for the next one. I hope to god that nothing serious happens to Jude, but from what I can see, something might.**

**Also, this is set in season three with all the characters, Patsy's dead, Sadie got accepted to that internship and is not going, Jude is Tommy's co-producer, and Jude and Karma hate each other, but other that, nothing is the same. Jude and Tommy haven't hooked up or anything. **

**Anyhoo, here ya go!**

**Chapter 1: Fatigue**

"Jude! You need to concentrate if you're going to hit this song! We've been at it for hours!" A frustrated Tommy yelled, hurting Jude's suddenly sensitive ears. Everything seemed louder than it was and she couldn't concentrate. It had been happening for a few days now, and Tommy was getting sick of it. Darius _needed _this song and quick.

"Tommy, I'm sorry, but I'm tired and can't concentrate. I just can't record right now." Jude replied back weakly, taking the head phones off and dropping them. She got dizzy, stumbled over to the door the lead into the sound room, opened it, and almost fell through. Tommy jumped up and caught her before she hit the floor, lifting her up with ease and setting her gently on the couch in the studio.

"Maybe I overworked you a little. I'm sorry," He said, sitting down near her head and playing with her hair. Jude closed her eyes.

"No, it's not your fault. I'm just exhausted." She mumbled out, falling asleep instantly. Tommy smiled softly down at her, stopping fiddleing with her hair and standing up. He sighed and walked out of the studio, shutting the door softly behind him. He looked up to see Karma standing right before him, which made him jump. She was _always _just popping up.

"I saw Little Miss Pop Star give up in there so I thought that we might want to start a little early," She said, trying to barge past Tommy. He blacked her with ease.

"Not right now. Jude is wiped out and is taking a nap in there. We'll start at your normal time ok?" And with that Tommy walked away, dragging Karma from the door so that she wouldn't go in there and mess with his girl while she was sleeping.


	2. Reduced Exercise Tolerance Easily and E

**Chapter Two: Reduced Exercise Tolerance/ Easily and Excessive Bruising **

Jude sat on the couch, flipping through channels on the TV. She finally settled on 'Pretty In Pink' and relaxed back to watch it. Sadie, clad in only spandex, a sports bar and tennis shoes blocked her view. She was putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Sadie _move_." Jude groaned/whined. Sadie ignored her for a second and put a sweatband around her hairline. She put on some biking gloves to add to the effect.

"C'mon. Get up off your ass and come to the gym with me! We'll work out and get are adrenaline pumping! You can just record this. Get up, stand up, c'mon." Sadie walked over to Jude and tried to pull her up by her wrists.

"Sadie stop! That hurts! I don't _want _to go, ok? Take a hint!" Jude snapped, causing Sadie to back off with raised hands.

"Sorry Jude, god. I mean, you used to _like _exercising. You said it kept you fit so that you had more endurance… whatever you ever meant by that."

"Well right now I can't really tolerate exercise that much." She pulled up her sleeves to reveal bruises where Sadie's hands where. "Thank's a lot Sadie, look what you did." Jude got up and walked out of the room, leaving a bewildered Sadie thinking, 'I barely touched her'.


	3. Bone or Joint Pain

**Chapter Three: Bone or Joint Pain**

Jude woke in the morning aching all over her body. She didn't go to the gym yesterday, so this didn't make sense. Even if she had gone to the gym, it would never affect her like this cause she was in suck good shape.

She groaned with pain as she reached over for her cell hone, but it hurt to move her elbow. Sadie, who was walking by Jude's door right then, heard the noises and they scared her. She opened Jude's door to find a couple of tear trickling down her little sisters face.

"Jude, what's wrong?" Sadie asked worriedly, quickly hurrying to her sisters' side.

"I just ache all over. Will you call in sick for me please?" Jude begged. Sadie, seeing the sincerity and pain in Jude's eyes, nodded and grabbed her cell. She call Tom's cell number because that was who she figured Jude called.

"Jude? What's up?" Tom groaned into the phone, voice tired yet eager.

"Tommy, you're still asleep? Shame on you, always getting on my baby sisters case about sleeping in when apparently you do your share of it." Sadie teased in a light voice.

"Sadie, what do you want and why are you calling from Jude's cell?" He asked, his voice losing the eagerness.

"I just calling to let you know that Jude is going to be home sick today, so you don't have a first artist to work with, which mean sadly no co-producer. Have a nice sleep in." Sadie, about to snap the phone shut, heard Tommy quickly and loudly asked for Jude. She rolled her eyes and sighed, handing it over to Jude and walking out of the room, but turning back around and saying "I'll be back in here in a few with some water and pain relievers."

Once Jude managed to ignore the pain, she lofted the phone to her ear and said: "What Tom. I _really _just wanna go to sleep."

"What's wrong girl? I've been worried about you lately." His voice was kind and full of concern.

"Nothing Tommy, I'm just feeling a little under the weather lately. I'm sure its nothing. Really." Once Tommy was reassured of her health, and they hung up, Sadie walked back into the room and silently popped the pills into Jude's mouth, bringing the water to her lips and helping her drink.

"Ok, I'm going to work. I'll be back in a few hours on my lunch break." And with that Sadie turned sharply and coldly, marching out the door and shutting it behind her with a click.


	4. Abnormal Bleeding

**Chapter Four: Abnormal Bleeding **

Jude, now able to walk with minimal pain, was cutting a banana to out over her cerial when the sharp knife barely nicked her, but enough to make her bleed.

"Ow! Shit!" She cursed softy as an unusual amount of blood began to pour out. She stuck her finger in her mouth and went up stairs to go get a band-aid on it. she pressed a towel to it, quickly removed in then stuck the band-aid around her finger.

**Three Hours Later**

Tommy went a got Jude another band-aid for the fourth time that day.

"How long ago did you say that you cut yourself?" He asked, watching her change that band-aid as they waited for their next artist.

"A few hours ago." Jude shrugged, "I must've cut it deeper than I thought. There _was _a lot of blood." Tommy shrugged, dubbing it a good enough response.


	5. Weight Loss and Weakness

**Chapter Five: Weight Loss and Weakness**

It was the next day when everyone noticed the difference in Jude. She was walking stiffly, her face was paled and you could her major dark circles under her eyes. She was getting thinner and thinner, and her eyes were dull and tired. She could barely stay awake, and she was always bleeding or getting bruised way too often than normal.

When she was loudging on one of the couches with her tired eyes closed and feet propped up, Sadie, Jamie (who was beginning to forgive Jude because he was worried about her), Tommy, Kwest, and Spied all approached her. She opened one eye lazily when they were all looming over her. She sighed and sat up, rubbing her face.

"Please don't try to send me home. I really need to work." Jude begged, craning her neck up at all of them. They all sat down so it wasn't as much of a strain on Jude.

"We're worried about you Jude." Tommy said, who sat down next to her and grabbed on hand.

"We all think you should go to the hospital and get some tests run." Heads were nodded in agreement, and Jude glared at them all, feeling her temper raising.

"So is this why you all have been walking on eggshells on me? This is why you've been whispering behind my back?" She demanded.

"Jude, it's not like that, we're_ worried _about you." Spied said leaning forward.

"Well I'm fine!" She yelled, ignoring the dizzy feeling, "I'm _not _some… some… little girl that needs to be looked after! Just leave me alone!" She jumped up, but her weakness and the already dizzy feeling was just too much. The world spun in fast circles and her head pounded. Her vision got fuzzy, then finally her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she dropped. Tommy jumped forward and caught her just before she hit the ground, bringing her into his arms with ease.

"I'm taking her to the hospital. Sadie, you come with me. Jamie you take over for Sadie. All the rest of you, try to get back to work. Sadie or I will call you as soon as we know anything." He turned and walked away briskly, bending his neck down and kissing Jude's forehead. "Everything is going to be alright girl, everything will be alright." He mumbled, walking outside as someone hurriedly opened the door for him. He didn't know who's benefit he was saying that for the most; his or Jude's. Maybe it was about even, cause the sick and scared feeling that he got in his stomach was not very reassuring.


End file.
